Date Blending
by xIknowyoux
Summary: Let's blend up pairings! Team Avatar will be joining a new game in which they have to do a speed date with all different people in the Avatar universe — ALL SHIPPINGS.


**Summary:** Let's blend up pairings! Team Avatar will be joining a new game in which they have to do a speed date with all different people in the Avatar Universe — **ALL SHIPPINGS**.

* * *

**XoXoXoX**

* * *

Katara entered the dating room. she blinked and cocked her head to the side when seeing a golden card laying on the table in front of her. She sat down and stared at the card for a moment. The name written on it would be the person she was going to have a date with.

_Let it be Aang.._

_Let it **please** be Aang!_

Katara pinched her eyes together and picked up the card. She turned it around and opened her eyes slowly.

**_You will be having a date with.. Fire Lord Ozai _** "You have got to be kidding me"

* * *

**First Date; Ozai and Katara.**

* * *

Ozai leaned back and rested his feet on the table.

"Let's get this over with" Ozai said yawning out loud.

Katara's miserable face wanted to sink even more after seeing the Fire Lord for the first time. _Talk about a good first impression, he sure has manners. _She pondered.

"Such a benighted sensation here" Ozai said, gazing around.

Katara glared at Ozai but couldn't help to follow his gaze. The room was pink, filled with hearts. No wonder, it was a dating room after all.

Ozai's who carried an emotionless face, raised his hand and snapped his fingers. In an eye movement, everything in the whole room changed to black, with at the bottom of the walls flaming fires.

Katara narrowed her eyes, but was shocked. "How did you do that!" she cried.

"What can I say, I'm such a prodigy" he said vivacious en rested his arms behind his head, still leaning backward.

"Now down to business" The Fire Lord began. "Sugar Babe you look incredibly _fine_.."

If possible, Katara wanted to jerk up and run away as fast as possible. This freaking person can't be the Fire Lord. She felt a lump in her throat, not sure about the thing she wants to say.

_Maybe I should bring up another subject.._

_Think about something.._

_Something related to the Fire nation.._

**_Mother!_**

"You!" Katara began pointing her finger at Ozai in a fierce way. "You and your nation have killed my Mother!"

"Woa, dude. Calm down man" Ozai said throwing out his arms, teetering in place.

_That's it._ Katara thought frustrated. No date – this was the enemy she was dating. Aang's archenemy, there's no way she would betray Aang by dating this kind of guy. Why did she even joined this game? Why the heck did **Ozai **joined this game?

She narrowed her eyes to a cup of water. Katara made a motion with her hands to get the water out of the cup. Ozai got up once he knew what Katara had in mind for him.

Ozai blocked the attack by making – a piece of earth coming out of the ground? **WHAT?**

_The Fire Lord was an earth bender as well?_

The Fire Lord sighed, his hands fluttered down. "This is so stupid" suddenly, the voice had changed. No way. The Fire Lord can change voices? _Wait a minute – that voice.. That voice was.._

* * *

**SCRATCH —**_ First Date; Katara and Ozai_**— SCRATCH**

* * *

"Toph?"

* * *

**First Date; Katara and Toph**

* * *

"What 'sup" Toph said while pulling her fake mask, goat beard and wigg off.

"Why are you dressed as the Fire Lord?" Katara asked bewildered.

Toph sighed. "He asked me" she said while taking off the Fire Lord's clothes and mumbling about how Fire Lord Ozai refused to date a filthy water bender peasant.

"Why **you **— of all people?"

Toph remained silence, she leaned forward to meet Katara's eyes. Her hair dark hair covered her useless eyes, but her grin was wide in the darkness.

"..The world may _never _know" she whispered.

"So any last questions?" Toph added.

"Actually, yes.."

"Was what you were saying back there.. true?"

Toph remained silence. "Wait, are you kidding me? Of course I wasn't. I was hired to"

* * *

**End.**

* * *

_Did you like it? It's very short compared to my other stories. And I wanted to make something I'd never done before so I'm not sure what you people will think of this._ ' _This will be a very short chapter for each._ _Let's get idea's for my next one.. If I'll make a next one that is. please review :)_


End file.
